


Entre neve e biscoitos

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kyungsoo pai de pet, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soft Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to haters to lovers na verdade, se passa em uma stars hollow adaptada, tem um gato persa gordo e cinza super fofinho amo ele
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Aquela seria mais uma típica noite de natal: Kyungsoo faria uma ceia intimista para ele e seu gato; Chanyeol encerraria seu expediente como entregador e viajaria para passar o natal ouvindo as alfinetadas disfarçadas de piadas proferidas pela sua família. Porém, a nevasca pôs em risco o plano de todos, e os dois estranhos acabaram presos no supermercado, brigando pelo último pacote de farinha de trigo, pois ambos deixaram para comprar de última hora. Até que, depois de uma sequência de eventos que dá errado, eles percebem que a companhia um do outro não é tão ruim assim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Entre neve e biscoitos

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! Vim desejar feliz véspera de natal com Entre neve e biscoitos, quem amou?  
> Eu sou entusiasta do natal, adoro ver filmes, séries, e desde novembro estou ouvindo as playlist de natal do Spotify haha, então fico feliz por ter conseguido escrever essa fanfic a tempo.  
> Vamos aos créditos… me inspirei em e citei The Good Place, Gilmore Girls e Sugar Rush, séries que eu amo! Ah, também me inspirei no gatinho do Jem Carstairs, o Church.  
> A betagem foi feita pela minha patroa julis (ou jules, como eu chamo, apenas eu!). Obrigada por todo o apoio, amiga, espero que o papai noel traga para você esse Kyungsoo! E essa capa belíssima, simplesmente uma fofura de tão preciosa, foi feita por @LANINY do Apolo Project (@apoloproj). Obrigada demais, a capa ficou mil vezes melhor do que eu tinha imaginado, a única capa possível para essa fanfic <3 Vou ficar atenta aos próximos ciclos para pedir com vocês.  
> Boa leitura, espero que se divirta tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Até as notas finais ♡.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

❄❄❄

**A véspera de natal**

Kyungsoo repassava mentalmente a sua lista de compras enquanto apertava o casaco preto junto ao corpo. As ruas estavam cobertas com uma camada grossa de neve, o que era um pouco perigoso, mas isso não impediu que as pessoas corressem de um lado para o outro. O trânsito estava caótico também: buzinas, pisca alerta ligado e alguns xingamentos  _ (dê a porra da seta, caralho! _ ). Ah, o  _ espírito _ natalino!

As pessoas pareciam possuídas por ele, visando terminar suas compras para a ceia com tamanha determinação, como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e qualquer pessoa em seu caminho merecia ser enxotada. Junto à ambição desmedida pela ceia perfeita, os moradores da pequena Stars Hollow tinham uma tradição de competir entre si pela casa mais bem decorada. A cidade parecia um campo de batalha na véspera de natal, uma arena — como uma edição natalina dos Jogos Vorazes.  _ Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor _ —, e Kyungsoo andava distraidamente, ignorando toda essa mobilização entre os vizinhos, esperando não ser contaminado por  _ esse _ espírito sanguinário de natal. 

Distraído, levou um empurrão de uma senhora de meia idade que passou feito um vulto. O baque o fez escorregar da calçada, pisando com um pé de forma desajeitada na rua por alguns segundos; um “ _ bi bi!” _ atrás de si o fez voltar para a calçada em um pulo, ainda atordoado, não conseguiu assimilar a situação. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, viu uma  _ scooter _ velhinha passando feito um raio (como uma motoneta tão velha poderia correr tanto?) bem no canteiro onde tinha posto o pé segundos atrás. Estaria morto,  _ mortinho da silva _ , caso não tivesse se recuperado de sua queda a tempo. 

Aquilo seria uma tragédia. Sua vida não era tão interessante assim — trabalhava como operador de caixa em um supermercado no fim da rua, assistia Sugar Rush e dormia. Apostava que seus pais nem sentiriam sua falta, mas, se morresse, quem cuidaria do Pano de Chão? Aquele gato gorducho e cinza não era nada autossuficiente, dependia do dono para tudo. Faltava só pedir para o seu humano colocar comida na boca (se ele pedisse, Kyungsoo o faria). Com esse pensamento, decidiu tomar mais cuidado com as senhoras apressadas e motoqueiros assassinos, fazer as compras para a ceia de natal o mais rápido possível e voltar para acariciar a barriga do seu filho.

Seria uma missão simples, se o pequeno supermercado onde trabalhava não estivesse entupido de gente. Quem deixava para fazer as compras para a ceia de natal de última hora? Bem, pelo visto, todo mundo daquela cidade.  _ Maldita Stars Hollow _ , Kyungsoo praguejou mentalmente, enquanto esperava na fila da calçada. Era uma piada para Kyungsoo enfrentar fila do lado de fora da loja junto com o restante dos moradores, logo ele, que trabalhava no estabelecimento. Porém, infelizmente, seus turnos estavam sendo tão corridos; mal tinha tempo para atravessar a rua e comer no  _ Myeon’s _ , quanto mais fazer compras. Fora um milagre, um verdadeiro milagre de natal, ter conseguido os dois dias de folga. Quase vendeu seu rim para o chefe (ainda bem que não foi preciso), mas, no lugar disso, fez horas extras e acumulou algumas folgas para ter todo o final de semana livre.

— Soo! Que estranho te ver por aqui sem a farda. — cumprimentou Jongin. — Conseguiu uma folguinha para o natal, né? Vai passar onde? Com seus pais?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos internamente e cogitou fingir que não tinha escutado, mas como evitar seu vizinho fofoqueiro? Sabia que qualquer informação dita ao professor de balé seria propagada por toda a cidade, como uma gripe. Ponderou um pouco, passou a mão pela touca preta que cobria seu cabelo raspado e, por fim, se virou, adotando um sorriso plástico, sem mostrar os dentes.

— É, pois é. — Endireitou a postura para olhá-lo. — Vou ficar em casa mesmo. Sabe como é, né?!

Jongin usava uma calça bailarina preta, um moletom canguru com capuz e um tênis esportivo da mesma cor. Seus fios castanhos estavam sobre os olhos, mas não foram capazes de esconder aquele olhar ávido por obter mais informação. No entanto, havia escolhido a pessoa errada para abordar.

A fila andou e os dois avançaram alguns passos. Já estavam um pouco mais perto da entrada. Kyungsoo viu a scooter vermelha que quase o tinha atropelado estacionada no canteiro. Olhou rapidamente em volta em busca do seu dono, mas não o reconheceu na fila. Aquela motoneta parecia mais uma lata-velha, era impossível não reconhecê-la sempre que passava em frente à loja, o seu barulho característico de motor engasgando chamava atenção. Se um dia encontrasse o dono, faria questão de exigir uma indenização por danos... por _ quase _ danos... bem... por tentativa de danos à sua pessoa! 

— Ah, sim. Eu vou fazer uma ceia com minha família, se quiser passar lá, será bem-vindo. Sempre tem espaço para mais um.

Era um convite feito por pena, Kyungsoo pôde notar, e aquilo irritou seu orgulho. Não precisava da boa ação de Jongin, não precisava de ninguém, na verdade, para ser feliz. Estar com seu gato preguiçoso e cozinhar uma comida gostosa era o suficiente. Já tinha tudo planejado, inclusive, não precisava de mais nada.

— Estou bem assim. — Encerrou o assunto, ocupando-se em analisar o movimento da loja. A ideia de passar mais minutos jogando conversa fora com seu vizinho por causa daquela fila maldita poderia ser considerada uma forma de tortura no inferno.

— Claro! Estou vendo.

Com a proximidade, as canções de natal que tocavam dentro do estabelecimento escorriam pelas brechas das portas e das janelas de vidro. Já era infernal trabalhar 44 horas semanais ouvindo a mesma playlist natalina, até na sua sexta-feira de folga teria que escutar aquilo?

Se morasse em uma cidade maior, teria mais opções de lugares para fazer compras e evitaria seus vizinhos fofoqueiros; mas não, morava em uma cidadezinha no interior de Connecticut. Literalmente não tinha para onde correr.

Depois de alguns minutos de tortura, Kyungsoo conseguiu entrar na loja junto com um grupo de pessoas. Ainda bem que conseguira entrar porque estava caindo uma nevasca, sua roupa estava completamente cheia de partículas de neve. Mais um  _ presentinho _ de natal. As prateleiras estavam enfeitadas com guirlandas, pisca-pisca, algumas estrelas e mini papais noéis. Era um pouco assustador, na verdade, encontrar o bom velhinho entre o feijão e os enlatados. Parecia que ele faria parte da ceia.

Como conhecia o pequeno supermercado como a palma de sua mão, Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo, foi imediatamente para o terceiro corredor à esquerda. Quanto mais percorria o local, percebia que as prateleiras estavam praticamente vazias. A seção de doces e chocolates tinha apenas dois panetones — ele nem queria ficar ali para assistir aos Jogos Vorazes Natalinos pelo item —, a seção de congelados parecia uma réplica do Polo Norte: apenas gelo, gelo e mais gelo.

Pegou uma cestinha vermelha jogada no chão e colocou ração para Pano de Chão, pegou a sua favorita: a premium, com vitaminas e proteínas selecionadas. Também pegou uma embalagem cara de petisco para gato, um brinquedo e uma roupinha de duende de natal. Perfeito! Agora era só pedir para sua colega no caixa embalar tudo com papel de presente, e seu presente estaria pronto. Pano de Chão era o único ser que Kyungsoo se importava o suficiente para presentear. Fazia isso ao longo do ano, mas, no Natal, aproveitava a deixa para gastar ainda mais.

Com a ceia e os mimos de Pano de Chão garantidos, Kyungsoo procurou os poucos itens que faltavam para a sua refeição: ingredientes para o pudim, vinho, peru (um dos últimos), e, no momento, foi atrás de farinha de trigo, açúcar refinado, açúcar mascavo e canela em pó. Não podia deixar de fazer seus biscoitinhos de canela, era uma tradição pessoal, uma vez até fez uma casa de biscoitos! Mas não faria novamente porque era um desperdício; como tinha que ficar exposta, a casinha de biscoito ficava mole, o glacê utilizado para montá-la e mantê-la estável ficava duro e roubava todo o sabor do biscoito. Por isso, Kyungsoo preferia assar vários em formatos variados e guardar num pote de vidro para se empanturrar durante toda a semana. Essa era a vantagem de morar apenas com um gato: a comida toda era para ele.

Com os outros ingredientes na cesta, deu uma corridinha para o setor onde ficava a farinha de trigo. Seu coração acelerou no peito em nervosismo quando viu que só tinha um pacote. Um único pacote de farinha de trigo! Tinha que ser rápido o suficiente...

— Ei, eu já estava de olho nesse pacote — disse um rapaz alto, colocando os dedos na embalagem. Kyungsoo viu sua vida passando por si, podia ouvir o sangue ribombar fortemente em seus ouvidos. Não. Aquilo não era possível.

O rapaz o olhou com o cenho franzido, provavelmente achou estranho a postura de ataque que o mais baixo usava. Kyungsoo parecia um gato prestes a saltar na prateleira para pegar o único item que faltava em sua lista.

— Mas eu preciso da farinha de trigo. É o último item da minha lista — disse em um tom de voz baixo e firme. — Você pode ver com os funcionários se tem mais no estoque.

O rapaz alto colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra segurava a embalagem na prateleira. Ele tinha uma expressão desacreditada no rosto. Olhando com calma, Kyungsoo percebeu que ele tinha olhos grandes e brilhantes, e uma espécie de bico se formava em seus lábios quando ele falava; mas não se deixou enganar pela carinha fofinha, sabia que poderia ser uma tática para levar o único pacote de farinha de trigo da loja. E sim, ele sabia que era o último porque seu chefe tinha informado que, por causa da nevasca, não tinha chegado reabastecimento dos itens e era provável que ficassem em falta na véspera do natal. Tinha mentido deliberadamente em prol da sua ceia, como qualquer pai de família (de pet) faria.

— Por que  _ você _ não vai buscar outro no estoque? — O rapaz, que podia ter uma expressão inocente, mas parecia esperto o bastante para não cair na conversinha do outro, apontou para o corredor.

Kyungsoo estava em crise. Se jogou sobre o desconhecido, colocando as mãos também na embalagem.

— Porque eu estou com muita pressa, deixei meu filho sozinho em casa.

— Você tem um filho? — O rapaz pareceu extremamente chocado. Bem, estava funcionando, era só Kyungsoo continuar com a historinha do filho e fazer uma chantagem emocional básica. Ele cederia a farinha de trigo se fosse para fazer uma criança (inexistente) feliz, certo? O outro poderia ser uma boa pessoa e fazer isso, já que Kyungsoo definitivamente não era, e não cederia de jeito nenhum.

— Claro. — respondeu sem hesitar. Ele tinha mesmo um filho, tecnicamente, não era uma mentira completa.

— E por que seu carrinho só tem coisa para gatos? Não tem nada para criança?

_ Puta que pariu _ , o estranho era bem desconfiado.

— Porque eu tenho um gato.

O rapaz olhou para a prateleira, percebendo apenas naquele momento que suas mãos se tocavam enquanto disputavam pela posse do pacote. A mão dele era bem maior e seus dedos eram mais longilíneos do que os de Kyungsoo. Poderia cobri-lo facilmente com sua mão, tirar o pacote de suas garras e sair correndo. No entanto, ele tentou argumentar:

— Olha, não vem, eu também preciso muito. Vou levar biscoitos para ceia de natal da minha mãe. Se eu for sem eles, vou ter que escutar trinta minutos de discurso sobre a importância de manter a tradição e sobre como eu não ligo para nada e é por isso que estou solteiro aos vinte e sete anos e não levo ninguém para a ceia.

Kyungsoo escutou tudo com a sobrancelha arqueada. Bem, o estranho falava demais, não é?! Quase simpatizou com o outro, sabia como as reuniões em família costumavam ser desconfortáveis. Ainda bem que tinha decidido se isolar... Quase,  _ quase  _ teve empatia, mas Kyungsoo era um egoísta de primeira.

— Que merda, cara. Realmente é horrível, mas eu vi primeiro. 

— Você escutou o que eu disse? Eu vi primeiro! E eu tenho uma ceia para ir. Aposto que você vai ficar sozinho com seu gato.

Kyungsoo manteve a expressão impassível. Ainda tentava sustentar a mentira da criança, mas acabou desistindo; aquilo não funcionaria com o outro.

— Como é seu nome mesmo?

O estranho ficou surpreso. Será que o outro deliberadamente estava ignorando tudo o que ele dizia?

— Meu nome é Chanyeol, mas que diferença isso faz? Olha, dá para sair daqui? Eu só quero ir para casa depois de um dia cansativo fazendo entregas, dormir e depois me preparar mentalmente para ser torturado durante toda a ceia. Você não está colaborando.

Kyungsoo riu. Aquele estranho era engraçado, e sua situação era terrível, mas o seu próprio problema era bem maior.

— Então por que você não deixa de ir para a pior ceia do mundo? Aí você não vai precisar disso. — Olhou para a embalagem segurada pelos dois. Temia que o pacote de farinha de trigo explodisse por causa do aperto, mas não podia desistir. — E eu vou poder ter a minha ceia feliz com Pano de Chão.

— Que? Você está fazendo esse escândalo todo para comer sozinho junto com seu pano de chão? Cara, isso é deplorável.

— Ah, vai se foder! — xingou, puxando a embalagem para si. — Pano de Chão é o nome do meu gato. E deplorável é você, que vai fazer todo esse esforço para algo que nem vale a pena. Vamos, me dê.

Chanyeol fechou a expressão, firmou os dedos na embalagem e deu um puxão. O impulso pegou Kyungsoo desprevenido, e a embalagem saiu de sua mão. A cena foi extremamente rápida, mas passou em câmera lenta para o mais baixo. Ele nem teve a chance de dizer algo; Chanyeol já estava correndo em direção ao caixa, sem olhar para trás.

— Puta que pariu, quer me foder?

Uma senhora que passou empurrando um carrinho o olhou de forma horrorizada, e Kyungsoo lhe deu um sorriso amarelo. Mais tarde, toda a cidade saberia que o caixa do supermercado era um boca suja que estava à procura de alguém para ter relações, porque era exatamente assim que a fofoca corria naquela cidade.  _ Quem precisava de Tinder? _

Recuperou-se da cena e correu também em direção ao caixa. Passou pelos corredores, vendo tudo como um borrão, e chegou até o guichê de compras. Quando parou, o maldito estava entregando o pacote de farinha para a funcionária, lhe oferecendo um sorriso com covinha.  _ Traidora _ !, Kyungsoo xingou mentalmente sua colega de trabalho. Como ela poderia se deixar enganar por aquelas covinhas?

— Deu 4,99 — informou a traidora, embalando o item para o inimigo. — Vai querer mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Chanyeol riu de novo. Ah, maldito, irritante!

— Só isso mesmo. — Olhou por cima dos ombros e viu o estranho prestes a explodir de tanto ódio. Apressou-se em busca da carteira para pagar logo e dar o fora dali. Aquele cara era estranho e assustador.

Apalpou os bolsos da calça, procurou nos bolsos do casaco e nada. Onde estava sua carteira?

Kyungsoo assistiu a cena com bastante empolgação, viu Chanyeol franzir o cenho e se estapear procurando pelo dinheiro. Estava atento, prestes a dar o bote, precisava apenas...

— Não acredito, acho que esqueci minha carteira.

E os sinos de natal tocaram dentro de Kyungsoo. O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão gigante que parecia um pouco assustador. Correu até o guichê, tirou a própria carteira do bolso e disse:

— Eu vou querer essa farinha de trigo, embala para mim junto com o restante, mas embala para presente os itens de gato, certo?

Chanyeol foi empurrado pelo menor, e o olhou incrédulo. Seus olhos grandes ficaram ainda maiores, pareciam duas bolas de gude, mas Kyungsoo logo desviou, concentrando-se em concluir seu plano.

— Mas, Kyungsoo, o outro cliente pediu primeiro. — falou a traidora.

Ela não sabia que os proletários deveriam se unir? E lutar juntos contra a opressão? Pelo amor.

— Sim,  _ Kyungsoo  _ — enfatizou o nome do outro. — Eu pedi primeiro.

— Eu vi primeiro e eu trouxe minha carteira, será que dá para aceitar logo meu dinheiro?

A traidora olhou de Chanyeol para Kyungsoo. Ela era uma pessoa bondosa, tinha um coração tão bom que era capaz dela mesma pagar pela farinha e dar para o rapaz de covinhas bonitas. Estava cogitando fazer isso, até que o olhar perfurador do seu colega de trabalho a coagiu a desistir. Não era bom manter rixa com pessoas que trabalhavam no mesmo lugar que você, isso poderia deixar o ambiente desagradável.

— Me desculpe por isso —- disse a traidora para o mais alto. Ela tinha um sorriso triste no rosto, e Chanyeol entendeu a posição dela como funcionária, não tinha mesmo o que fazer sobre isso; mas toda sua raiva destinou-se ao maldito egoísta e mesquinho. 

O sorriso de Kyungsoo estava estampado no seu rosto, parecia grudado.

A traidora (nem tão traidora assim) passou as compras de Kyungsoo rapidamente, enquanto Chanyeol se arrastou pelos corredores para sair da loja. Quando recebeu a notinha fiscal e foi até a saída, a luz apagou. Todo o supermercado ficou escuro.

— Mas o que...

—- Ai!

— Você que tá atrapalhando a passagem feito um muro de dois metros de altura.

— É você? Cara... Como é mesmo seu nome... Kyungsoo, isso. Kyungsoo, me deixa em paz. Você já destruiu minha ceia, o que mais quer de mim?

As quedas de energia aconteciam bastante, principalmente no período de nevasca. Kyungsoo não sabia a ligação entre uma coisa e outra, mas já estava acostumado com a escuridão momentânea, daqui há uns quinze minutos a energia estaria de volta. Não tinha com o que se preocupar. Tateou a frente, tentando encontrar a porta de saída, mas suas mãos se firmaram em um abdômen bem firme; ficou impressionado com a nova descoberta.

— Tira a mão de mim, seu tarado ladrão de farinha de trigo.

Kyungsoo riu e recolheu suas mãos.

— Eu só estava tentando sair daqui, mas você continua bloqueando a passagem.

— Não sou eu que estou bloqueando a passagem! — Chanyeol rebateu, irritado. Virou no escuro para a direção na qual vinha a voz grave do menor. — Tem a porra de um bloco de neve na porta, não dá para abrir e eu não consigo enxergar nada. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

— Você é um pouco  _ drama queen _ , né? — Kyungsoo sentou-se no chão do corredor da saída. Por um momento, preso na discussão com Chanyeol, ele esqueceu da movimentação dentro do supermercado. A falta de energia deixou tudo ainda mais caótico. Tinha uma criança chorando alto e estridentemente, um burburinho de vozes preocupadas e ainda tinha aquele maldito rapaz de covinhas bonitas coberto de autopiedade. — Seu chororô está quase competindo com o da criança. Vem, senta um pouco. A energia volta já.

Kyungsoo esticou a mão, encontrando a canela de Chanyeol envolvida pelo jeans grosso, e deu dois puxões para baixo, incentivando-o a sentar do seu lado.

— Agora você quer tirar minha roupa? Cara, que tipo de pervertido você é? — Chanyeol, com seu jeito hiperbólico de ser, não pôde deixar de implicar com o outro.

— Ah, cala a boca. Senta logo. Já é ruim o bastante, não precisa piorar a situação.

Chanyeol cedeu aos puxões e se sentou de maneira desajeitada, as costas batendo na parede do corredor e os ombros encostando em Kyungsoo. Não confessaria nunca, mas tinha um certo... medo não é a palavra... tinha um certo desconforto em relação a ambientes sem luz, e a presença do outro o tranquilizou um pouco, assim como fervou todos seus nervos.

— E como você sabe que a energia vai voltar logo? A gente pode ficar preso aqui por horas e acabar morrendo de tédio. 

Kyungsoo abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo no joelho. Ao fundo, a criança continuava incansavelmente em sua tentativa de quebrar todos os vidros do local com seu choro.

— Eu trabalho aqui, isso acontece o tempo todo. O dono é um pão duro de merda que ignora os problemas daqui. Você não reparou que a fachada parece prestes a cair a qualquer momento? 

— Não, eu nunca... espera. Você trabalha aqui? Então você sabia que não tinha mais farinha de trigo no estoque? Meu Deus, você é uma pessoa horrível.

— Eu não sou, não. — negou, o tom de voz levemente ofendido.

— É, sim. — Chanyeol se mexeu um pouco no lugar, procurando seu celular. A tela de bloqueio tinha a imagem de Eleanor Shellstrop, personagem da série da netflix The Good Place, e o relógio marcava quinze para quatro da tarde. — Merda, meu voo é daqui a duas horas e eu não consegui terminar de arrumar a mala. 

— Você ainda vai viajar? — Kyungsoo riu. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a única fonte de luz do momento, a tela do celular. — Ei, eu comecei a ver essa série ontem.

— Claro, eu tenho que ir para a ceia na casa da minha mãe em Brentwood para ouvir ela me xingar por não ter levado os biscoitos... Você começou? Nossa, eu já vi as quatro temporadas, sempre fico revendo alguns episódios, é tipo o ponto alto do meu dia.

— Bem, sinto muito em te informar — Ele não sentia, mas gostava de falar assim, parecia uma fala saída de uma série. — Mas com essa nevasca, eu acho que você não vai conseguir viajar. A gente aqui nem conseguiu abastecer a mercadoria, e isso deixou meu chefe puto da vida porque final de ano é quando a gente vende mais e blá, blá, blá, dinheiro, dinheiro.

— Ah, não. — Kyungsoo não pôde ver, mas ele apostava que o maior estava fazendo um bico feito uma criança birrenta. 

— Ei, mas você não vai ter que passar um natal de merda com sua família.

— Vai ser pior ainda, eu vou ter que escutar por horas a reclamação por telefone, e vou ficar sozinho em casa, sem biscoitos, sem nada.

— Deixa de ser dramático. — Bem, naquele momento, Kyungsoo estava começando a se sensibilizar com o outro, mas isso não significaria que ele abriria mão da farinha de trigo, para deixar claro. — Por que você não... hum... só se você se sentir à vontade e, tipo, não tiver mais nada para fazer... pode passar o natal lá em casa.

— Quê?

— Você ouviu. Posso te dar um pouco de biscoitos, geralmente faço uma fornada de biscoito de café e dura por semanas. Também preciso de ajuda na ceia, e, talvez, Pano de Chão goste de uma companhia a mais.

— O seu gato? Olha... eu nem te conheço, e há poucos minutos atrás você estava parecendo prestes a acabar comigo. É um pouco estranho, entende?! 

— Você quem sabe. Pode aceitar, comer biscoitos e uma ceia feita em casa, ou pode fingir que eu nunca te chamei. — disse apressadamente. Estava desconfortável com a possível rejeição de Chanyeol, não deveria nem ter se importado em chamá-lo. Por que queria ajudar um estranho? Será que tinha sido contaminado pelo espírito natalino?

Chanyeol batia o pé no piso cerâmico, a ponta do seu coturno fazia um som de “tap tap” enquanto ele ponderava. Estava tão desesperado ao ponto de aceitar o convite de um estranho? Bem, não totalmente estranho. Sabia que ele se chamava Kyungsoo, trabalhava no supermercado da cidade, tinha um gato chamado Pano de Chão e parecia se importar apenas com ele mesmo e o gato. O convite foi inesperado, mas Chanyeol realmente não tinha coisa melhor a fazer. Provavelmente compraria um monte de salgadinhos industrializados, daqueles que parecem de isopor e são capazes de corroer o estômago, beberia chocolate quente — nunca fora fã de álcool ou gemada — e assistiria os mesmos episódios, sozinho.

Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho, era por isso que aceitava os convites da família para todas as reuniões, mesmo sabendo que seria o alvo da noite e voltaria para casa com a autoestima arrasada. Também aceitava sair para beber com os colegas de trabalho, os entregadores do turno do dia, mesmo que ficasse sempre como o motorista da rodada e tivesse que cuidar dos amigos bêbados, enquanto ele mesmo só tinha bebido um coquetel sem álcool. 

— Não precisa disso tudo, é só me dizer que não vai e pronto. Olha, esquece que eu falei algo, certo?!

— Espera — Chanyeol tocou levemente o ombro de Kyungsoo, ou foi o que ele achou que era, mas, na verdade, era a parede ao seu lado. Tateou um pouco e finalmente encontrou o ombro dele, sentindo o tecido macio do casaco entre os dedos. — Você pode fazer biscoitos de canela também?

Kyungsoo ficou atordoado por um momento, tinha uma mão gigante sobre seu ombro. Aquilo era uma ameaça? Um pedido?

A voz de Chanyeol parecia suave, no entanto, para uma ameaça; era doce o suficiente para se enquadrar no quesito pedido, e isso, estranhamente, fez Kyungsoo considerar a sugestão.

— Hum... eu posso dividir a massa em duas, e você pode ficar responsável pelos biscoitos de canela então. — murmurou em resposta. Não iria adular o outro para passar o natal com ele, mas que mal faria ter dois sabores de biscoitos? 

— E a gente pode maratonar The Good Place?

— Calma aí. — O tom de voz do operador de caixa estava completamente sério. — Na minha casa, Sugar Rush ocupa a televisão, e agora que saiu a versão de natal, é obrigatório ver alguns episódios. — discursava de maneira séria, mas nem tão racional, semelhante a um advogado na corte. — E... — Ponderou um pouco. Por que estava fazendo concessões? Não precisava se importar com mais ninguém, nem mesmo acolher um estranho que ficou sozinho no natal. Ele tinha os próprios problemas para cuidar, ninguém nunca se importou em ajudá-lo.

— A gente pode intercalar entre Sugar Rush e The Good Place. O melhor dos dois mundos.

— Espera, você acabou de citar Hannah Montana?

— E você pegou a referência? — Escutou a risada de Kyungsoo como resposta. — Eu achei que você assistisse filmes gore e fosse formado em Meninas Malvadas, mas acho,  _ acho  _ que posso confiar em você. Tipo, você assiste programa de culinária, só minha vó faz isso, e eu gosto dela, sabe? É um pouco fofoqueira, mas eu gosto.

— Espera, uma coisa não anula a outra. Eu sou, sim, formado em Meninas...

Um clarão irrompeu no recinto, tão forte que fez Kyungsoo piscar diversas vezes. Era difícil ter astigmatismo; ele recusava-se a usar óculos, pois já fora alvo de bullying na escola e a armação era um lembrete de quando se sentia sozinho, incapaz e com medo. O que era um pouco de visão embaçada e fotofobia comparado ao trauma do passado?

Os clientes comemoravam a volta da energia, e a criança cessou o choro. 

— Finalmente, eu estava prestes a enlouquecer se escutasse esses berros por mais tempo. — Kyungsoo tirou a touca preta, passou a mão pelos fios raspados e colocou de volta.

Chanyeol ao seu lado se levantou em um pulo, batendo com as mãos na calça jeans para tirar a poeira; o chão estava sujo, o pessoal daquele supermercado parecia alheio às necessidades do ambiente.

— Então? — perguntou Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ainda estava sentado encolhido no chão, com a sacola de compras do seu lado.

— Então o quê?

— Vai mesmo me deixar ficar na sua casa?

Kyungsoo o analisou por alguns segundos. O rapaz era grande, tinha ombros largos, mas ele tinha um olhar inocente e covinhas fofas, parecia um cachorrinho abandonado pedindo por um lar. Ainda que eles tivessem brigado pela única farinha de trigo, ele fora uma boa companhia, seu jeito dramático e sincero demais divertia Kyungsoo.

— Claro — respondeu simplesmente. Levantou, pegou a sua sacola de compras. Os dois estavam parados no corredor, bloqueando a passagem, mas ninguém no estabelecimento conseguiria sair, pois tinha um bloco de neve acumulado na porta. — Quando a neve deixar, a gente vai lá e começa a preparar tudo.

Chanyeol, que estava focado no rapaz à sua frente, desviou sua atenção e olhou em volta. A saída estava mesmo obstruída por causa de um monte de neve. Não bastasse a falta de energia, agora eles ficariam presos por pelo menos uma hora até que a equipe da cidade aparecesse para limpar a rua.

— É impressionante, tudo está dando errado, parece o fim do mundo. Meu Deus, por que eu tive que vir morar em Stars Hollow?

Kyungsoo riu do outro.

— Realmente, eu não sei o que você viu nessa cidadezinha. Eu só vim para cá porque meio que fui expulso de casa.

— Você foi? —- Os olhos de Chanyeol estavam arregalados de surpresa. Kyungsoo pensou em como o rapaz parecia teatral: ele falava de forma dramática e reagia às coisas como um personagem de série. O pensamento ampliou seu sorriso; tudo sobre ele era tão engraçado.

— Bem, quando terminei a escola não quis fazer faculdade, então meus pais praticamente me chutaram de casa, dizendo que não iam me sustentar mais — contou Kyungsoo. Como era de se esperar, Chanyeol reagiu entreabrindo a boca. Kyungsoo acenou em negação, como se dissesse para o outro não se preocupar. — Aí eu pesquisei um lugar barato para morar e com oportunidade de emprego e aqui estou eu. — Deu de ombros, concluindo.

— É por isso que você vai ficar sozinho hoje, né? Quer dizer, sozinho não, você tem o Pano de Chão e agora... — Chanyeol hesitou. — Bom, agora tem eu. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, sem querer dar importância para o assunto. Na verdade, falar sobre seus pais o lembrava da sensação de abandono, ele podia lembrar das discussões, de como se sentia um peso para toda a família; mas nunca demonstraria o quanto aquilo o afetou e continua o afetando. Ninguém precisava saber.

— Pois é. E você veio por quê?

Chanyeol abandonou as expressões anteriores, adotando um olhar sério.

— Eu só queria sair de casa, não estava mais aguentando. — Soltou a respiração, como se tivesse se livrado de um peso.

— Entendo. — Kyungsoo respondeu e eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Os dois estavam em pé, de frente um para o outro, encostados na parede. 

O silêncio foi estranho a princípio, mas aí Kyungsoo começou a rir e Chanyeol o acompanhou. Os dois estavam rindo por nenhum motivo, enquanto o restante dos clientes estavam furiosos, querendo sair logo dali, reclamando que tinham muita coisa para fazer e não podiam perder tempo presos no supermercado. Pelo menos não tinham o choro da criança como plano de fundo; essa estava no colo da mãe, que a balançava impacientemente.

— Até que você é legal, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo se recuperou do riso e disse.

— Você também é. — Ofereceu um sorriso fechado que expôs sua covinha. — Claro, quando não está tentando pegar a todo custo o último pacote de farinha de trigo da loja.

❄❄❄

Depois de esperar por quarenta minutos, o que não faltou foi assunto entre Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. O último pensava que era apenas por causa do tédio, mas, na verdade, era realmente fácil conversar com o mais alto. Eles tinham um senso de humor complementar, ambos não gostavam dos moradores da cidade, estavam insatisfeitos com o trabalho e não aguentavam mais as alfinetadas dos seus familiares. Era tão bom conversar com alguém que o entendia e que não estava apenas interessado em saber o máximo de detalhes possíveis sobre sua vida para alimentar a rede de fofocas de Stars Hollow.

Eles conversaram e riram bastante. Foi o tempo dos funcionários da cidade limparem o gelo das ruas, principalmente o que ficou na porta do supermercado. Chanyeol ofereceu uma carona para Kyungsoo em sua scooter retrô — não era velha, era retrô —, pois queria passar em casa para pegar uma muda de roupa e uma garrafa de vinho cara que havia comprado para a ceia com sua família.

— Não é possível... —- Kyungsoo olhou para a motoneta velha, com a tinta descascando, depois olhou para Chanyeol. — Foi você que quase me matou atropelado hoje?

Chanyeol parou de andar, encarando o outro com seus olhos arregalados.

— Era você? — O outro assentiu e ele continuou: — Cara, hoje definitivamente é o nosso dia de azar. 

Chanyeol estava sentado na motoneta, fechando a fivela do capacete. Kyungsoo o olhou por um momento, um pouco inseguro sobre como montar na moto, se deveria se segurar nos ombros de Chanyeol ou no banco. Por fim, ele se segurou nos dois, pegou impulso e repousou sã e salvo.

— Não fala em azar, eu aceitei uma carona de moto no meio de uma nevasca — repreendeu Kyungsoo. — Não quero atrair os espíritos malignos de natal e sofrer um acidente.

Chanyeol virou o rosto em sua direção, parecia mesmo assustado.

— Espíritos malignos?

Seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para Kyungsoo reparar no medo no olhar do outro, também reparou nos cílios cobertos com uma fina camada de neve, assim como sua bochecha, que estava avermelhada. Em um impulso, limpou a fina camada branca do rosto dele, sentindo a pele fria sob seus dedos igualmente gelados.

— Mas fica tranquilo, acho que eles vão se ocupar em atormentar o pessoal da pesada, nem vão lembrar da nossa existência.

Chanyeol assentiu, virando-se para a frente. Ele era tão inocente, Kyungsoo pensou, mas não se aproveitaria disso para atormentá-lo. Estava tentando ser uma pessoa boa para um estranho, talvez esse feito compensasse tudo e lhe deixasse com o saldo positivo com o bom velhinho. Riu dos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ligando o motor, Park os conduziu cuidadosamente até o seu apartamento em questão de minutos. As ruas estreitas da cidade estavam melhores para transitar, a neve ainda não tinha formado novamente uma camada no asfalto, mas estava mesmo um pouco escorregadia. Por isso, Kyungsoo acabou apoiando-se em Chanyeol algumas vezes. No apartamento, Kyungsoo esperou na sala, observando a decoração meio desajeitada, enquanto Chanyeol rapidamente fez uma mochila. Estava usando um casaco mais pesado quando retornou; foi uma decisão certa, pois o tempo parecia piorar.

— Seu apartamento parece uma lata de sardinha misturada com uma lan house. — constatou Kyungsoo, com um riso zombeteiro nos lábios. 

— Nossa, uau, ninguém nunca me falou isso — Chanyeol exagerou no tom, rindo junto. Ele não era o melhor quando se tratava de organização, dormia em cima da própria bagunça, misturava as roupas sujas com limpas e as tinha espalhadas por toda a casa como uma trilha de marcar o caminho de João e Maria. 

Eles voltaram para o estacionamento, e a nevasca estava ficando mais forte. Os flocos de gelo faziam uma camada fina sobre a rua, e também se acumulavam em seus casacos pesados. O casaco preto de Kyungsoo estava salpicado de branco, já o vermelho de Chanyeol parecia uma estampa igualzinha àqueles suéteres feios de natal.

O percurso até o apartamento de Kyungsoo demorou, pois o trânsito estava perigoso e as ruas, bastante movimentadas. Era preciso ter a atenção redobrada, não queria repetir o susto que levou mais cedo quando quase atropelou Kyungsoo.

Ambos permaneceram calados durante todo o percurso, apenas voltaram a conversar quando desceram da motoneta na garagem do prédio.

— Você acha que Pano de Chão vai gostar de mim? — perguntou Chanyeol. Segurava as sacolas do supermercado em uma mão, enquanto a outra tinha a mochila e o capacete. 

— Ele não gosta de ninguém. — Kyungsoo foi sincero. — Confesso que ele é um pouco interesseiro, sabe?! Quando vê um presente, fica de manha, mas, depois que consegue, adeus humanos. — Deu uma leve risadinha, lembrando de como Pano de Chão tinha uma expressão de tédio que dizia “odeio todos vocês”, igualzinho ao pai. 

— Isso me tranquiliza? Um pouco?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ele vai te ignorar por boa parte do tempo, mas depois vai até você para saber qual é a sua. — esclareceu. — Vem, está muito frio aqui fora. 

Chanyeol o seguiu, passando da portaria de entrada até o corredor dos apartamentos. Por sorte ele morava no térreo, então não tiveram que subir escadas. Kyungsoo morava em um prédio antigo e simples, mas bem cuidado. Era revestido, bem pintado e aconchegante. Um bom lugar para morar. 

Quando eles chegaram perto da porta, o clima ficou estranho entre eles; Chanyeol ficou autoconsciente de que entraria na casa de um rapaz que acabou de conhecer, e Kyungsoo teve a mesma percepção. Não era acostumado a receber visitas; seus pais nunca lhe visitaram desde que saiu de casa, não tinha realmente amigos... Aquilo era uma experiência nova.

— Bem, pode entrar, Pano de Chão não vai te estraçalhar, acredite em mim.

— Eu não tenho medo de gatos.

— Certo, então não é por isso que você está congelado na porta? — Deu uma risadinha, tentando tirar aquele clima estranho.

Chanyeol entrou, Kyungsoo fechou a porta da frente e começou a mostrar a casa para ele. A sala de estar estava decorada com uma árvore de natal de um metro de altura, verde, com alguns enfeites vermelhos, dourados e marrons pendurados. O cômodo tinha um sofá branco coberto com uma manta felpuda cor de canela, uma televisão mediana e alguns acessórios de gato espalhados: cama, brinquedos, arranhador e potes de comidas e água.

— Você pode deixar as coisas na mesa de canto do sofá, se quiser. — ofereceu Kyungsoo. — O apartamento é pequeno, tem a cozinha ali, o banheiro é naquela porta — apontou para a porta na esquerda do corredor. — O meu quarto fica aqui.

Do meio da sala era possível ver todo o apartamento: a cozinha ligada à sala, o corredor no fundo com o quarto e o banheiro. Era realmente pequeno, mas Chanyeol se sentiu em casa. Estava seguindo Kyungsoo até a cozinha para guardar as compras e a garrafa de vinho quando algo agarrou seu pé.

— Ai, que susto! — Chanyeol arfou. Tinha um gato persa cinza em seus pés, pisando em seu coturno e cercando ele. Por causa de seu pelo felpudo, ele parecia um tapete no chão, e Chanyeol finalmente entendeu por que ele tinha aquele nome. — Pano de Chão? Amigo? Quem é o meu amigo? — o chamou, estalando os dedos.

Pano de Chão o olhou, seus olhos dourados tinham uma expressão carregada de desdém, e foi na direção do seu dono.

— Chanyeol, ele não é um cachorro, não é assim que chama ele — Kyungsoo disse. Estava ocupado procurando o presente para seu filho nas sacolas. O gato parecia saber que seria agraciado, pois estava sentado, encarando Kyungsoo com expectativa. — Olha, filho, o pai trouxe um presente para você — falou para o gato, logo em seguida fez um som de “pss-pss”.

Chanyeol observou, se segurando para não rir. Aquele rapaz brincando com o gatinho não parecia o mesmo rapaz mesquinho e mentiroso disposto a lutar pelo último pacote de farinha de trigo do supermercado. Kyungsoo, antes, pareceu intimidador, mas, no momento, ele parecia tão adorável e carinhoso, dando mimo para seu gato. Parecia até mesmo que o felino era o único a amaciar seu coração.

— Você trata ele mesmo como um filho, né?! — observou. 

— Mas é claro, ele é minha única companhia, né, Pano de Chão? — Estava tentando vestir o gato com a roupinha de duende que havia comprado na loja. Pano de Chão relutou um pouco, mas acabou deixando seu dono terminar a tarefa. Seu pelo cinza estava coberto pela roupinha verde que tinha um gorro acoplado. Ele parecia uma bola de pelo, tão rechonchudo e fofinho naquela roupinha. Depois, ganhou um petisco e foi experimentar os novos brinquedos.

Kyungsoo se levantou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e guardou os itens no armário.

— Caramba, esse vinho é caríssimo! — exclamou quando pegou a garrafa que Chanyeol deixou no balcão. — Você trabalha com o que mesmo? 

Chanyeol deu de ombros, assistindo o outro guardar a garrafa na geladeira.

— Trabalho como entregador, não ganho tanto assim, mas também não tenho com o que gastar — riu fraco. — Só comprei para tentar fazer meus pais amenizarem nas reclamações. Eu nem bebo álcool — enfatizou, rindo da ironia de ter gastado tanto apenas para agradar os outros. — Pode ficar para você, vai ser, tipo, meu presente de natal, ou para agradecer o convite, algo assim.

— Rapaz, eu nem tenho taça aqui em casa para beber isso — brincou. 

Chanyeol percebeu que, quanto mais tempo passava com Kyungsoo, mais maleável ele ficava, mais divertido. Aos poucos, abaixava a armadura que vestia contra o mundo e apenas se soltava. Ele ficava bem mais legal quando não estava na defensiva.

— Mas e aí? — Mudou de assunto. — Vai precisar de ajuda na cozinha?

Kyungsoo o olhou, pareceu lembrar naquele momento o real motivo deles estarem ali.

— Isso, isso mesmo. Só porque você é visita não significa que não precisa trabalhar.

— Ai, a exploração... — suspirou, mas já estava indo para a pia lavar as mãos.

— Espera, vou colocar um pouco de música. 

Kyungsoo sumiu pelo corredor. Quando voltou, tinha uma pequena caixinha de som em mãos, tocava  _ Last Christmas, _ de  _ Wham _ !. Chanyeol achou uma escolha de música interessante, mas não falou nada. Com um olhar cúmplice, os dois começaram a trabalhar em conjunto.

❄❄❄

— Ah, então se você tomar uma atitude, se você fizer isso, eu também vou. — propôs Kyungsoo após escutar vários relatos nos quais Chanyeol foi feito de trouxa, especialmente aquele sobre sair com os colegas de trabalho apenas para cuidar de bêbados.

— Fazer o quê?

— Viver sua vida do jeito que você quer, fazendo o que gosta. — Kyungsoo atirou. — Se você tentar parar de colocar as vontades dos outros acima da sua, eu posso tentar... hm... ser mais gentil? Tipo uma promessa de fim de ano, essas coisas.

Chanyeol riu. Eles já estavam na mesa depois de terem passado horas na cozinha preparando tudo. Foi ótimo trabalhar em equipe, terminaram de cozinhar mais rápido do que fariam se estivessem sozinhos e, no final, tinham uma mesa farta: uma travessa de pernil recheado, arroz temperado, salada, dois potes de vidro com biscoitos amanteigados de café e canela, um pavê de chocolate e cereja e, por fim, uma garrafa de vinho branco chileno. Como estava de noite, os pisca-piscas da árvore estavam ligados. Uma trilha sonora natalina tocava ao fundo, e, ocasionalmente, escutavam alguns miados e o tintilar do sino da coleira de Pano de Chão, que estava particularmente interessado em seus novos brinquedos e não quis dar a honra de sua presença. No final, nem parecia que eles resolveram tudo de última hora. Suaram bastante e agora estavam jogados nas cadeiras da sala, aproveitando para encher a barriga.

— Não é o suficiente. — O sorriso de Chanyeol tinha chegado até seus olhos, que brilhavam enquanto eram espremidos. — Se for assim, você vai ter que parar de mentir para pessoas no supermercado, principalmente aqueles que viram primeiro o único — enfatizou a última frase. — O único pacote de farinha de trigo. E que tal fazer novas amizades, retomar com as antigas?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e deu um leve empurrão em Chanyeol, mas tinha um esboço de um sorriso no rosto. O rapaz estava certo. Depois que saiu de casa levando apenas seu filho Pano de Chão, acabou cortando contatos com todos de sua antiga vida e não tentou fazer amizade no bairro. Decidiu ficar sozinho mesmo, fechou-se para o mundo e focou em si de uma maneira um pouco egocêntrica, ele sabia; mas fazia parte de seu escudo, afinal, dessa forma, não deixaria ninguém se aproximar o bastante para machucá-lo ou enxotá-lo.

— Bem — Kyungsoo bebeu um gole de vinho em sua caneca personalizada com os dizeres “pai de gato” e um gatinho cinza no fundo, depois continuou: — Eu já comecei a ser mais gentil e até estou fazendo uma nova amizade. — Percebendo a expressão confusa de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo esclareceu: — Essa pessoa é você! Por que essa cara? Não somos amigos?

Chanyeol o encarou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse percebendo um detalhe muito importante apenas agora. O outro realmente tinha sido gentil ao acolhê-lo no natal, eles estavam se divertindo juntos desde o momento que pararam de brigar no supermercado; a companhia era agradável, aconchegante; estava se familiarizando com a voz de Kyungsoo e a sua risada, ambas graves e profundas. Tudo isso de uma maneira tão gradual, tão natural, que ele não havia percebido. Foi como se estivesse envolto por uma magia de natal. Piscou algumas vezes, tomando consciência de que estavam se encarando há tempo o suficiente.

Kyungsoo estava ruborizado, fosse pelo álcool, fosse pelo frio ou por causa daquela troca de olhares tão intensa. De alguma forma, não conseguia parar de olhá-lo; havia encontrado conforto naqueles olhos escuros, e o silêncio entre eles era confortável, pacífico. Havia até mesmo esquecido sobre o que eles estavam falando. O pensamento de que Chanyeol lhe trazia conforto e segurança dominava sua mente, sendo comprovado ao reviver cada momento deles juntos: as risadas compartilhadas, as histórias sobre suas famílias. Mesmo sem perceber, acabara confidenciando tudo a Chanyeol, até mesmo sua receita de biscoitos.

A música natalina preenchia a sala de maneira suave, ambos estavam com os corações acelerados no peito, percebendo coisas novas e ponderando o que fariam a seguir. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos ou segundos, eles não souberam dizer, mas não estavam dispostos a cessar aquele momento.

— Eu acho que posso estar gostando de você — confidenciou Chanyeol, a voz um sussurro macio. Em seguida, deu um sorriso pequeno, quase de maneira involuntária, e Kyungsoo sorriu junto, segurando a vontade de tocar aquelas covinhas tão adoráveis.

— Você acha? — retrucou, brincando. Eles estavam se aproximando sobre a mesa, se inclinando o suficiente para suas respirações se tocarem.

Parecia um momento único, eles estavam tão perto, e o cheiro de Chanyeol era tão gostoso; ele tinha cheiro de baunilha. Estavam quase enconstado seus lábios, Kyungsoo fez menção de colocar a mão na nuca do outro quando um barulho irrompeu no recinto e fez os dois darem um sobressalto na cadeira. Chanyeol tinha os olhos arregalados, a mão no peito e procurava de onde tinha vindo o som; Kyungsoo xingou baixinho, já sabendo que aquilo só poderia ser uma coisa:

— Pano de Chão! — o chamou. O gato tinha voado na direção da árvore de natal, que agora estava jogada no chão, os efeites sendo arrancados e destroçados. — Filho, não pode destruir a árvore de natal, já te falei. Você não aprendeu nada com o ano passado?

Depois que Chanyeol se recuperou do susto, começou a rir da maneira que Kyungsoo conversava com seu gato, como se ele fosse capaz mesmo de entendê-lo. Olhou a árvore — ou melhor, o que sobrou dela — com divertimento, observando o gato mimado tentando chamar a atenção do dono.

— Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes de você. — Kyungsoo disse.

Ambos riram baixinho, mas ignoraram a bagunça feita pelo gato persa e voltaram a comer. Não retomaram ao assunto anterior. Tinham algumas questões pendentes, um beijo interrompido, mas finalizaram a ceia trocando olhares cúmplices: uma promessa de que resolveriam aquilo tudo mais tarde.

❄❄❄

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo comeram bastante, realmente se empanturram com a ceia, mas, mesmo assim, ainda sobrou comida para o outro dia; o que era ótimo, já que Kyungsoo poderia apenas requentar e comer enquanto assistia o dia todo — esse era seu plano para o dia do natal. Eles tinham rido tanto, mas tanto, que suas bochechas estavam doloridas. Logo, perceberam que ficar na companhia do outro era ter risadas garantidas.

A esse ponto, os dois ex-estranhos (pois já tinham conversado sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, até mesmo as histórias constrangedoras) estavam jogados no sofá da sala assistindo um episódio de The Good Place, Kyungsoo levemente aéreo pelo vinho e Chanyeol enfadado por ter comido bastante. Antes disso, já tinham visto dois de Sugar Rush, então estavam no equilíbrio. Chanyeol, como uma pessoa competitiva, adorou o programa de competição de confeitaria, havia escolhido uma equipe e torcera por ela até o final do episódio; já Kyungsoo preferia analisar o desempenho dos concorrentes e julgava os melhores pratos como se fosse um jurado da competição.

— A Eleanor é engraçada demais, meu Deus! — Chanyeol disse, empurrando levemente Kyungsoo.

— Eu sei! — Estava rindo bastante. — Ela é a minha personagem favorita da vida, minha  _ comfort character _ . 

— Isso não me surpreende. Ela é igualzinha a você.

— Ei — Kyungsoo o cutucou, virando seu rosto em um olhar desafiador. — Você está dizendo que eu sou egoísta, mentiroso e rude?

Chanyeol riu mais ainda, teve até mesmo que cobrir a boca.

— Olha... — Respirou fundo, tentando se recuperar. — Quando eu te conheci essa foi exatamente a primeira impressão que tive sua. — Como estava sendo perfurado pelo olhar do outro, se apressou em continuar: — Mas eu percebi outras camadas em você, Kyungsoo. Assim como a Eleanor, você é uma boa pessoa.

— Ah, você está querendo me adular só para eu não te chutar da minha casa, não é?

— Não, eu juro. — Riu mesmo assim. — Escute, a vida não foi tão gentil com você, acho que é por isso que você tem esse, hm, digamos... escudo gigantesco que diz “não me importo com nada além de mim”. — Kyungsoo o olhava com atenção, estava reparando novamente em como os olhos de Chanyeol eram lindos e expressivos. — Mas você se importa, eu vi hoje que sim. E fico feliz por ter se importado comigo, me acolhido no que seria o pior natal da minha vida.

— Isso ficou um pouco profundo. — Kyungsoo riu nervoso para disfarçar, não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Mesmo com pouco tempo, Chanyeol pareceu desvendar cada traço de sua personalidade. Ele também havia conhecido a personalidade do outro. No momento, se questionava: por que tudo entre eles era assim, tão fácil? Era fácil de conversar, eles riam a todo momento, era uma companhia realmente agradável.

— Mas é tudo verdade. — reforçou Park.

Eles se encararam em silêncio novamente. Ao fundo, podiam escutar as falas dos personagens, em seus diálogos rápidos e divertidos; mas era o olhar um do outro que captava sua atenção.

— Você está me olhando daquele jeito de novo. — Chanyeol falou baixinho, e Kyungsoo desceu o olhar para sua boca, que fazia um biquinho involuntário. Quando subiu, viu os olhos de Chanyeol um pouco caídos. Ele piscava devagar, os cílios ameaçando tocar suas bochechas.

— É que você fica tão fofinho caidinho de sono assim — confessou Kyungsoo. Foi o suficiente para desestabilizar o mais alto. Envolveu a bochecha de Chanyeol, acariciando devagar a pele. Queria perguntar o que significava “daquele jeito”, mas presumiu que seria da mesma forma que Chanyeol o olhava: com carinho.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e deitou contra a palma de Kyungsoo, aproveitando o toque, o que tirou uma risadinha do outro, pois ele estava se comportando que nem Pano de Chão quando recebia carinho. Percebeu que o outro era tão grande, tinha ombros largos e músculos definidos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão pequeno. Kyungsoo queria tê-lo em seus braços.

— Se você continuar, eu vou dormir aqui, assim, desse jeito. — murmurou.

Kyungsoo olhou para a janela manchada pela nevasca, então um pensamento veio em sua mente. Apressou-se em externalizá-lo:

— Você pode dormir aqui — sugeriu suavemente, agora fazia cafuné nos cabelos de Chanyeol com sua mão livre. Não sabia que o outro se rendia a carinhos daquela forma, e essa constatação apenas aumentou a vontade que Kyungsoo tinha de cuidar dele. — A nevasca está horrível, as ruas devem estar todas cobertas de neve, você está com muito sono para dirigir e... — Kyungsoo deixou o mais importante para o final. Nesse momento, Chanyeol estava com os olhos abertos. — Eu queria passar mais tempo com você.

Chanyeol sorriu, aquele tipo de sorriso quase incontrolável que acendeu todo seu rosto. Kyungsoo, que continuava ocupado dando carinho para ele, sorriu junto.

— Eu não vou incomodar?

— Não vai. Vai ser ótimo para o Pano de Chão ter mais alguém em casa em dias como esse, tão frios. 

— Ótimo para o Pano de Chão, não é?

— Isso... E eu também adoraria.

— Certo.

— Certo.

Eles continuaram se olhando. Talvez o episódio já estivesse perto do final, não saberiam dizer. Pano de Chão, cansado de tanto brincar, estava dormindo profundamente no pé do sofá; dessa forma, ele parecia mais ainda um tapete felpudo, tão fofinho. 

— Eu também gosto de você, Chanyeol — revelou Kyungsoo, confiante e com um sorriso de canto.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas perdeu a fala, assim como o fôlego. O pobre coração de Chanyeol parecia derretido em seu próprio peito, ainda que batesse tão rápido. Era demais para uma pessoa emocionada como ele: carinhos intermináveis, sorrisos em formato de coração e aqueles olhos tão intensos. Estava totalmente caído por Kyungsoo, apostava que seus olhos entregavam isso, pois o outro parecia se divertir com suas reações.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou em um tom divertido. — Não vai dizer nada?

Chanyeol estava envolto por Kyungsoo, mas não era o suficiente, precisava estar mais próximo, até que suas peles estivessem coladas.

— Você não vai me beijar logo? — Chanyeol perguntou com sua voz falha. Fora preciso muita força de vontade para formular e proferir uma frase quando estava mole feito uma geleia.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Eu posso? — Um provocador, era isso que Kyungsoo era, pensou Chanyeol. Estava totalmente entregue a ele, mesmo assim, o outro parecia se divertir deixando Chanyeol sem jeito e corado.

Chanyeol assentiu, e seus olhos desceram até os lábios do outro. Kyungsoo cessou o cafuné para segurá-lo na nuca, a outra mão que envolvia a bochecha de Chanyeol desceu até a cintura dele e o puxou para frente.

O beijo fez ambos suspirarem, era tão bom, incrivelmente bom, era melhor ainda do que suas conversas e risadas. Tinha um encaixe perfeito, o mesmo ritmo. Kyungsoo sugou o lábio inferior de Chanyeol e voltou a beijá-lo com dedicação. Ele não tinha admitido para si mesmo, mas queria tanto experimentar aquele beijo e tinha ficado realmente frustrado quando Pano de Chão os interrompeu anteriormente.

Se o entregador estava jogado no chão antes, com o beijo, ele estava irremediavelmente entregue a Kyungsoo. Tinha perdido a noção de tempo, sua mente rodava, seu coração estava quase saindo do peito e ele não podia evitar o impulso de querer se aproximar mais e mais de Kyungsoo, tomando tudo o que ele podia lhe dar.

Depois de um tempo, o beijo cessou e eles buscaram por ar enquanto suas testas estavam grudadas. Chanyeol precisou piscar e respirar fundo algumas vezes para se estabilizar. Os lábios bem preenchidos de Kyungsoo estavam vermelhos, tão lindos que precisou segurar o impulso de beijá-lo novamente.

Recuperados do beijo, os dois não conseguiam evitar o sorriso frouxo nos lábios. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até Chanyeol bocejar.

— Ei, estou com sono. — Chanyeol fez bico.

— Então vamos dormir, certo? Posso ficar no sofá e você dorme na minha cama. — Kyungsoo se levantou, pronto para arrumar tudo, mas Chanyeol o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Não precisa ficar no sofá, a gente podia dividir a cama. — disse, os olhos praticamente imploravam. Dessa vez, Kyungsoo quem se sentiu derretido. — Tipo, podemos apenas dormir juntos, já que está muito frio e...

— Sim, está ótimo assim. —- Kyungsoo o interrompeu, concordando.

Com isso, os dois guardaram a comida da mesa para o outro dia e foram até o quarto. Kyungsoo pegou uma escova de dente nova para Chanyeol e estava procurando um pijama que coubesse nele, mas isso era impossível. Eles tinham uma diferença de altura considerável, então, quando Kyungsoo entregou uma camisa preta e um short de moletom cinza, Chanyeol voltou do banheiro usando um short curto e uma camisa menor ainda, que nem chegava a cobrir o umbigo. Kyungsoo não pôde evitar rir. Chanyeol se olhou no espelho do quarto e riu também.

— Você escolheu essa roupa de propósito, eu aposto.

— Talvez? — Eles riram mais ainda. Era engraçado ver um gigante com roupas que pareciam ter sido encolhidas na lavagem.

— Que tipo de anfitrião você é? — Chanyeol se sentou na cama. O quarto de Kyungsoo era básico, branco e cinza; as paredes eram lisas, os móveis, brancos. A cama era bem gostosa, então Chanyeol se jogou e se esticou o máximo que pôde. A sua pseudo cropped subiu mais alta, e, dessa vez, Kyungsoo parou de rir para admirar aqueles centímetros de pele exposta.

Chanyeol reparou no silêncio e viu os olhos de Kyungsoo sobre si. Sentiu o próprio rosto aquecer, mas estava decidido que eles apenas dormiriam juntos, nada mais.

— Ei, vamos dormir.

Kyungsoo saiu do seu transe, assentiu e desligou as luzes.

— Só não ocupa a cama toda, viu?! — pediu, se ajeitando no colchão junto a Chanyeol.

— Então me dê um beijinho de boa noite. 

Kyungsoo riu, se virou e encontrou os lábios de Chanyeol mesmo no escuro. Eles deram um beijo lento, suave, e depois deitaram juntos, dividindo as cobertas.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

❄❄❄

**A manhã de natal**

Chanyeol acordou sentindo um cheiro gostoso de açúcar e canela. Tateou a cama, mas a encontrou vazia, então presumiu que Kyungsoo deveria estar na cozinha. Levantou, passou a mão pelos fios escuros, foi ao banheiro a fim de fazer sua higiene matinal (ninguém merece receber uma baforada podre na cara, os casais só se beijam com bafo na novela mesmo), depois foi até a cozinha. Não se importou em trocar de roupa, os dois passariam o dia todo de pijama, era esse o combinado, mesmo que o pijama de Chanyeol fosse curtíssimo.

— Ah, você acordou! — Kyungsoo estava virando as rabanadas na frigideira, já tinham algumas sobre o prato com papel toalha. — Estou fazendo o nosso café da manhã, tem biscoitos também. Pode me ajudar a montar a mesa?

Chanyeol ficou feliz com aquele cenário tão doméstico, os dois dividindo os afazeres na cozinha como uma casal estabelecido... então se censurou. Eles apenas se conheceram ontem, pelo amor, precisava ser menos emocionado. Mudou o rumo dos seus pensamentos, estava feliz curtindo cada momento com ele; era melhor continuar assim, naturalmente.

— Bom dia para você também. — No caminho até o armário, Chanyeol deixou um beijo estalado na bochecha do outro. — Você fica a coisa mais linda assim.

Kyungsoo ficou um pouco envergonhado, mas logo se recuperou e lhe deu um selinho. Em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a panela, não podia queimar as rabanadas.

Eles comeram discutindo o que fariam naquele dia. Kyungsoo havia insistido para Chanyeol ficar mais um pouco porque a nevasca ainda estava péssima, e aquela motoneta velha não aguentaria o trânsito coberto de neve. Chanyeol defendeu sua  _ scooter _ — ela não era velha, era retrô —, mas concordou em passar o dia com ele. Não queria mesmo largar o outro.

Chanyeol ficara tão distraído com Kyungsoo desde que mandou mensagem avisando que não teria como comparecer a ceia dos pais, que apenas naquele momento lembrou que havia deixado o celular de lado; provavelmente teria mil mensagens e chamadas não atendidas. Dispensou esse pensamento, não queria lidar com aquilo agora. Preferiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, fazer o que realmente tinha vontade, e isso era passar mais tempo envolto pelo calor de Kyungsoo no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão enquanto recebia o melhor cafuné do mundo todo.

— Sabia que você é, tipo, a primeira pessoa que eu trago para minha casa?

— É mesmo?

— Sim. E como o Pano de Chão gostou de você, acho que pode voltar sempre que quiser.

Chanyeol estava sabendo o que ele queria dizer quando usava “Pano de Chão” na conversa. Kyungsoo era uma figura.

— Está certo, só porque o Pano de Chão pediu. — Piscou. — Espera, cadê ele?

Os dois olharam em volta. Pano de Chão estava deitado de frente para o sofá, encarando-os com um olhar raivoso. Ele ficava uma coisa fofa quando tentava ser intimidador, parecia até mesmo o dono. Se alguém falasse isso, Kyungsoo diria que o filho puxou ao pai.

— Vem cá, filho. Vem deitar no sofá com a gente, vem — Kyungsoo o chamou, mas o gato continuava parado no lugar, parecia se recusar a mexer uma pata sequer. — Ai, como ele é ciumento — Se levantou do sofá, pegou o gato cinza, depois se acomodou ao lado de Chanyeol com o bichano em seu colo.

Chanyeol ficou com medo daquele olhar dourado carregado de fúria. Pensou em fazer carinho por entre as orelhinhas, mas desistiu, deixou que o dono fizesse isso. Foi apenas Kyungsoo começar a dar carinho para Pano de Chão que ele mudou de expressão, ronronando e se esparramando no colo dele. Sua calça de moletom preta ficaria cheia, completamente cheia de pelos, mas ele já estava acostumado.

— Pode dar carinho a ele também, Chanyeol. Você não disse que não tinha medo de gato?

— Eu não tenho medo, mas o seu gato é um pouco assustador, sei lá.

— O Pano de Chão não faz mal a ninguém, ele parece intimidador, mas é só a fachada mesmo.

— Hm... que nem um certo alguém, não é? 

— Não sei do que você está falando. — mentiu na cara dura, fazendo uma expressão desentendida que arrancou uma gargalhada de Chanyeol.

— Mas, falando sério, passar o natal com você foi incrível, acho que foi o melhor natal de todos.

— Não exagera — Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso de canto.

— É sério. Não me sinto tão bem assim há tempos.

Eles se olharam novamente. Era uma missão difícil assistir televisão quando seus olhares se atraíam feito imã constantemente.

— Eu também me senti assim. Sabe, eu estou acostumado a ficar sozinho, vivo dizendo a mim mesmo que não preciso de ninguém, mas eu adorei sua companhia. Foi tudo tão divertido e tão fácil. Geralmente preciso me esforçar bastante para manter uma conversa, ou então nem tenho interesse o suficiente para isso.

Chanyeol prestava atenção. Kyungsoo continuava dando carinho ao seu gato enquanto falava.

— Vê se não some, viu? — Deu uma risadinha para quebrar o clima sério. Ele tinha falado demais sobre si de maneira tão sincera, aquilo não acontecia com frequência.

— Então me dê pelo menos seu número.

Kyungsoo ficou surpreso. Eles falaram sobre tudo, se beijaram, dormiram juntinhos, mas não tinham nem trocado o número. Aquilo foi engraçado. Estavam pulando várias etapas, mas quem se importava?!

Eles salvaram seus contatos e voltaram a assistir, dessa vez conseguiram focar no episódio de The Good Place. Viram mais dois, depois voltaram para a segunda temporada de Sugar Rush. Chanyeol estava deitado sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo, que se dividia em dar carinho para o rapaz e para seu gatinho. 

— Pega um pouco de biscoito de canela para mim? — Chanyeol pediu.

— Não dá para levantar, tô com Pano de Chão no colo.

Chanyeol fez menção de levantar, mas Kyungsoo o puxou de volta.

— Não vá embora — pediu com seus olhos brilhando.

Park não podia negar, também não queria sair do aconchego do seu abraço no sofá, então ficou mais um pouco.

Aquele momento, pensou Kyungsoo, era exatamente tudo o que ele queria de natal. Talvez os espíritos natalinos não fossem tão ruins assim, e o feriado não tinha que ser tão solitário. Era bom ter uma companhia, alguém para dividir os pensamentos e as risadas; para se abraçar quando estivesse frio e dividir os afazeres na cozinha.

E, se tudo desse certo, já estava com planos de passar o ano novo com Chanyeol também. Não queria perdê-lo de vista. Se isso acontecesse, Kyungsoo definitivamente prometeria se comportar melhor no próximo ano para deixar o bom velhinho orgulhoso.

**Author's Note:**

> E chegamos ao fim! Eu estava querendo tanto, tanto, tanto escrever uma fanfic de natal com chansoo, mas também estava bem ocupada, então estava prestes a desistir da ideia, até que comentei sobre a fic com jules (minha amiga manteiguinha derretida e beta de confiança) e ela me motivou bastante! Até mesmo ofereceu seu olho bom (obrigada pela intenção, amiga, mas sei que você não tem nenhum) para mim de incentivo, depois aceitou betar a fanfic. VOCÊ É TUDO PARA MIM! Ah, essa foi a minha primeira vez escrevendo algo com um tom de comédia, fiquei insegura sobre isso no início, mas foi uma experiência ótima! Gostei de ver como minha escrita mudou...Acho que aprendi com Nátaly, a rainha da comédia, hihi. Inclusive, obrigada Nátaly por ter lido quando eu estava insegura e ter dado algumas ideias.  
> Por favor, deixe um comentário contando o que achou, vou adorar saber! E eu volto em breve com outra fanfic… (ela faz o mistério dela). Não deixe de se cuidar, aproveite o dia e até mais! Obrigada por ter lido ♡  
> — lemona - [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
